Another One Bites The Crust
by jasonpleasant
Summary: The School Dance is back on and So is the Revenge of the crust cousins. New student Lenny comes to Tremerton high and plans to attend with his new Pals Jenny and Brad but the Crust cousins return to destroy Jenny once and for all


Jenny is outside doing some training with her mom and although she's not paying attention to her targets, she hits them on point. Surprisingly, Dr. Wakeman gave her a round of applause of improving her targeting skill and Jenny bows with a smile. Jenny's school alarm goes informing that she's going to be late and suddenly flies off, suddenly she flies back home, cleans up the mess and flies off again to Tremerton High. Once Jenny arrived at the school, she noticed a flyer saying that the school prom is coming up again this year and she is intending to go. A girl screams in the background saying the new boy in school is coming and everyone rushed to the door, trampling on Jenny to see who it is. The door opens as the newcomer walks in shimmering in a gold jacket and silver pants and all the girls faint on the floor. He then notices Jenny on the floor and helps her up and Brad comes in to tag along.

In Auto repair, Brad and the new guy patch, drill, hammer, and screw Jenny back to her normal self. Jenny thanked the boys for helping and rewards them by fanning them. The gang is now back in the hallway thinking of some ideas for the school dance coming up and minutes later, the Crust Cousins came in with the latest style bringing the entire student body in awe. Overhearing what Brad and Jenny were saying about attending the prom, Tiff scolds the two saying with Jenny, she might turn the party into a robotic rampage. The new kid says "Easy for you to say when you had robots to make your life great" Tiff gets mad after that remark but Brit calms her down. She then asks what his name is. The new kid says his name is Lenny, "got a problem with that?" he added. Brit then tells Tiff to show him some respect cause of all the attention he's getting. Lenny disregards the popularity he's getting from the other popular kids in the school and plans to hang out with everyone else including Jenny and Brad.

After School, the three teens and Brad's little brother Tuck hang out in Jenny's bedroom and the Wakeman household. Lenny begins to get to know the gang a little better and begins feeling comfortable. "Never met a cool robot like you Jen," Lenny said, "I've never met a new guy who's so popular but just wants to hang out with us unpopulars" Jenny added. Lenny chuckled and told him that being popular is more than just having a good look. Brad tells him that at Tremerton High, it's just a dark, cold and lonely world for them. Tuck had some experience with the crust cousins before as he was the small help of the fashion that Jenny had with them. So, Tuck stated "From what I understand is just because you're a robot and not a human, makes others feel like androids should just do what they're instructed and never live a life of a human. It's like it doesn't have a soul". Lenny added, "I know how that feels but I didn't care when I was in my old high school". The others gasped in shock "You Didn't Care!?" Jenny asked, Lenny, replied "Yes".

On a Saturday Afternoon at Jean Phillipe's Dress Store, everyone even the crust cousins are getting ready for the school prom. Everyone got their tuxedoes and dresses for the event but the crust cousins are still on the hunt for the wardrobe that would bring Jenny down to scrap metal. Out of nowhere, the pip crystals return to the shop covering everything in sight. The Crust cousins smile evilly and ask Jean to return their crystal style. Lenny and Jenny enter the store to find what to wear for the prom. So, Lenny asked the desk clerk if the two could come up with some ideas. The desk clerk nodded and Lenny began designing. Jenny, on the other hand, decided to look around until she looks through a window and sees the Crust cousin back in their pip crystal gowns. horrified, she runs to Lenny and tells him that they need to get out of there before it's too late. Lenny paid the desk clerk $65 saying that he'll be back soon for more ideas and the two rushed out the door. Tiff suddenly hears the front door close as to think that someone has been watching them. Brit uses her x-ray vision to see who closed and outside, was Jenny and Lenny running from the store. With their crystalized clothes all suited up, they begin their chase. As the two were hiding, they try to think of a plan before the two cousins find them but suddenly, night came a little quickly and before they start can continue their running, Brit catches them and takes uptown Tremerton. Soon, Tiff catches up with her and then begins to surround the two with multiple clones. Jenny, feeling dizzy once again, the clones randomly punch, kick and throw her until she's completely bruised.

Lenny was mortified as to what has been happening to her but he sees that Jenny is getting back on her feet and tries her best to take the crystals off of them again until she realizes to use her keen sense of fashion to beat them. Jenny tried to find one article that involves crystals but no luck. Every magazine in Tremerton is completely overrun by crystalized fashion. Jenny fought to try to take the crystals off but the crust cousins keep fighting back to get rid of her for good. One more blow from Tiff commenced Jenny to near deactivation and a teary Lenny rushes up to her hoping to get her to reboot. The two cousins fly off as they claim their victory but a furious Lenny begins to transform into his robot mode. Jenny, still weak, opens her eyes and sees a gold robot flying off to get the two fearsome fashionistas. She tries to stop him but it was too late. Tiff suddenly hears a zooming sound, turns around and gets knocked out. Tiff falls from the sky and lands on top of the dress store of Jean Phillipe. A worried Brit rushes up to her in hopes that she's alright and she begins to fight off the new robot. Tiff gets up, joins the fight and the heat gets hot. As the two cousins try to use their powers to eliminate the golden robot, He just kept on pushing through. The two tired cousins nearly passed out as the sat down and the gold robot said to them "Not much fun being on the other end of the stick doesn't it!?" the tired Brit told him to get out of town with Jenny thinking that he's a freak too. Tiff makes a final blow to the robot but the robot pushes Tiff's power right back at them. As the two were laying down, nearly bruised and almost out of breath, Tiff asked who the robot is. The robot transforms back into an angry Lenny, the new kid on the block and the Crust cousins and Jenny were all in shock. Lenny Pushes Brit out of his way and grabs a scared Tiff by her throat. With Lenny's fist in the air about to knock Tiff out, Tiff closed her eyes as she began to shed tears as well as a scared Brit.

Seeing the tears in the eyes of Tiff, Lenny lowers his and says in her face "NEVER. COME. BACK". With that being said, a teary Brit rushes up to a teary Tiff feeling as if they have seen the error of their ways. Lenny walks away taking the bruised X-J9 back to Dr. Wakemen. Tiff uses her powers to stop them and Lenny gets angry again. He rushes up to Tiff with his fist held high but a teary and scared Brit stepped in the nick of time to hug him and apologize for everything. Lenny pushes her off asking if this is another joke but Tiff asked while crying "Does this LOOK like we're joking!?". Lenny pondered for a second and sees a light in their eyes. Tiff hugs Lenny and apologizes as well. As apologies were accepted, the three take Jenny to Dr. Wakeman.


End file.
